An optical code can be an optical machine-readable representation of information. In some examples, optical codes can be attached to an object and can include information associated with the object and/or can be placed in an advertisement and include information associated with a product and/or a service. A user can scan the optical code with a smart phone (e.g., optical code reader) and can be provided the information associated with the product and/or the service. For example, upon scanning the optical code, the smart phone can be directed to a general product web page and/or a general weather service web page.